Rendering Life: The Story of Nico Robin
by Ginga aka KTB
Summary: Nico Robin's tale of her life from her bounty to the present. [Chapter 1 revamped]
1. And so it Begins, the Harsh Journey

Rendering Life: The Story of Nico Robin  
  
By: Ginga aka KTB  
  
Disclaimer: I have done this many times before. I do not own these wonderful characters; unless they are ones that you have never heard of or have seen in One Piece. It's kind of obvious which ones are which. Thank you.  
  
Note: This is a revamp; the original will be in here throughout the story. I may add and/or subtract some things to make it a smoother read. Hopefully my grammar and such will be pleasing as it sometimes gives me a headache to deal with. Beta help is open.  
  
**** Part 1 And so it Begins; the Harsh Journey ****  
  
It was raining when she arrived. The kind of rain that filled your ears and kept the air moist even when you were indoors. A young girl stood outside. Her black hair clung to her face, as were the rumpled and muddy clothes clung to her young body. She was pretty; she had been told by people on the street that she was. At times she would sit and be admired by others, but this was only when she truly craved attention.  
  
At the young age of five, Nico Robin had learned to live on her own in the streets. Living in the warmest areas as she could during the cooler seasons and vice versa during the warm. The only exception to the streets was a small room she was allowed to stay in. The old woman who was the concierge of a large apartment complex had taken pity on her and allowed Robin to stay for a few nights at a time. She was grateful for the room and helped the old woman with some minor chores to repay her.  
  
She had always been interested in the life of finding and learning about people of the past. She had known her family was closely tied to the field of archeology. The subject intrigued the girl to no end. It was as if the interest had been there since she was still in her mother's womb. Yet, her family had separated a long time ago and Robin had learned how to live through many trials and tribulations that many children her age couldn't survive through.  
  
She was proud of her family's interests, but not their actions. Today, the seven-year old knew her life would change for the better, for the next day was her birthday. When walking outside of bar earlier that day when she saw one of the biggest ships coming into port. The way the flags waved in the misty wind caught her attention, and being a child, she decided to go and investigate. It was then she found out the people who occupied the ship were pirates, or that they were at least scavengers of a sort. She overheard conversations of a 'great treasure' being found and that it was 'the rarest' thing they had ever seen. The stories of treasure had always interested Robin.  
  
Every night before falling asleep she would read the books that were in the old woman's room, looking for adventure with each word. Walking on the pier she saw many crates being unloaded as the men were hustling and bustling about. She covered her ears as drunken men passed her by; giving quick looks at what they were wearing. She had only read of pirates and had never seen them up close. The stories were very disrespectful in the pirate's eye, but they still piqued the young girl's interests. She thought back to some of the tales she had read about Captains White, Avery, and as well as some other lesser-known captains and their crews.  
  
Tonight was the night she was going to find out if these stories were true. Standing by the massive ship Robin stared at the workmanship of each plank the boat was made of, but she was startled when a large crate fell next to her and break into pieces; all of its contents falling to the wooden pier next to her. Round ringlets of gold and silver covered the wooden planks and Robin's bright eyes went wide. So many riches stood before her, but one thing caught the corner of her eye. It was a round object that looked amiss from everything else that was in the chest. Making sure nobody was looking she grabbed the object and ran for cover. Many of the men had seen her run off, but were too occupied with cleaning up the spill. It was not until the cleanup was over that they would find out that they had lost one of the most valuable items on their ship; the devil's fruit.  
  
Robin ran as fast as her legs would take her to the room in the apartment complex. When she passed the bar she heard the men go into an uproar about the precious item being missing. She didn't know what the round thing she held in her arms was one of the rarest items in the world and that could change the owner's life forever once consumed.  
  
Robin ran into her little room and locked the door behind her. She quickly took out the round object from under her wet clothes. It was shiny and moist from the rain outside that soaked though her clothes, but this didn't seem to matter. The item that was so important was a fruit. Albeit a strange looking fruit, but a fruit nonetheless.  
  
The fruit was round in shape, but was also an odd color. It was pale; an almost purplish mixed with a peach color. The fruit was quite solid and looked as if it was something that would be able to keep for a long time.  
  
Robin brought her legs up closer to the rest of her body and rested her chin on her knees while staring at the fruit. None of the books she had read had anything to do with pirates searching for fruit, so this was indeed a mystery to the girl. Outside she could hear the townspeople cry in their wake as the pirates came and ransacked homes in search for the valuable item. Robin knew she wasn't safe in the room; the men would definitely find her in there, but the streets were also a dangerous place, more so than her room.  
  
There was really no escape.  
  
A loud boom made Robin jump as she heard the door below her being broken into. The old woman's voice could be heard as well as some of the crews. A scuffle was heard and then a scream came from the old woman as a shot rang out. The scream went silent. Listening as the footsteps were coming closer and closer to where her room was situated. Robin looked down at the fruit and did the only thing she could think of. She ate it.  
  
The door burst open in front of her and the men all piled inside the book filled room. Robin looked up with her bright, tear-filled eyes to the man who stood above her. He demanded the fruit and she replied that it wasn't possible. This angered him and he raised his gun to point between her eyes. Robin's voice shook, but she repeated that she couldn't give the fruit back. The men in the room walked up to her and grabbed her small arms. She struggled, but the men were too strong. The leader with the gun kept it aimed at her head as his gang held her down. Thinking of nothing else to do, she closed her eyes and screamed.  
  
There was a gunshot and the hands that were holding her down suddenly went limp. Robin opened her eyes to see the face of one of the men lying next to her on the hardwood floor. Frightened she shifted away from the man, but bumped into something else behind her. Robin sat up and saw that all the men in the room were dead. The man holding the gun shot by his own weapon; the others killed by their own knives and swords.  
  
Robin stood up and ran out of the room. Something killed those people and it was in that building. She ran out to the wet streets into another gang of pirates. One was about to make a grab for her when a hand came out of his own extended one and grabbed the sword he had been holding. With a swoop the man fell to the ground bleeding. The others standing close to the fallen man backed away from Robin, fearing that they too would share the same fate.  
  
Robin looked around rapidly in the street looking for some sort of explanation of what had happened when one of the men yelled out something that sounded like 'She ate it!' The men in the area stopped searching and all began to gather around her staring with scrutinizing eyes. Robin looked at each of the men as they surrounded her with weapons raised, ready to attack when ordered.  
  
The rain came down in sheets, it became harder and harder to see the figures in front of her. They yelled out accusations that Robin could barely understand. Had she killed all those men? It was hard to believe that a seven-year old could take down one grown man, let alone more than three. Then the fruit came back to her mind. May be it had something to do with the fruit she had eaten. Just then she remembered a small chapter about legends of the sea. One of the passages had to do with magical fruit or as most seamen called it, the 'devil's' fruit, a fruit that set a curse upon those who consumed it. The curse would change the body into something that associated their actions with the specific fruit. It was a hard subject to describe, but one thing that she remembered that the fruit cause the person to have a sort of water affliction. The person would never be able to swim again. Swimming was not what bothered Robin; it was the change in the body she was more afraid of. She had not felt any odd effects that should have occurred when she devoured the fruit. The only odd thing she had seen since the eating of the fruit was the arm that had appeared out of the other man's before he fell to the ground in his own blood.  
  
Robin had then made the connection of the arm with the fruit. The men were coming closer and closer, yelling questions, quips and comments towards her. She knew she had the new power inside her so she called upon it. Just after she called her power to come forward extra appendages came out of each of the men's arms as each hand grabbed the weapon the offenders were holding. And with a sickening crack of thunder each arm did something different, but all got rid of the men they had become apart of.  
  
Robin took in the seen of the fallen men before her and began to run towards the docks. Searching, she grabbed what gold coins and trinkets she could and stuffed them into her pockets and wet blouse. She was about to run and find a small ship when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned and gasped when she saw the uniform. It was a marine. She looked at the possibilities to attack this man and get away, but decided against it. Besides, may be they could help her with this curse.  
  
The marine station was warm and welcoming. A secretary had given her a warm blanket and tea to keep her from catching a cold, but Robin didn't think it was much use to try and help her; she was already cursed. She waited in her seat until a normal guard came up to her and asked her to follow him. She complied and walked behind the man, blanket dragging along the floor as they strolled through the hallways that wound in every which-way.  
  
She was led to a room where a man wore a long coat that only touched his shoulder, each should having fringe on the sides. Robin decided that this was a high-ranking figure, possibly a colonel. She sat in the chair that faced the man across the room, her feet dangling just above the floor. She had to admit she was a little nervous, the man on the other end was very intimidating. He was a big man in stature than the small, seemingly insignificant size that Robin was.  
  
When the man in the coat spoke, his voice seemed to boom and bounce on the walls. His name was Lt. Wahine and he introduced himself with up most respect, even though his name literally meant 'woman.' Robin tried not to start laughing with the man looking at her, but it was hard to keep under wraps. She introduced herself and asked why she was there. Lt. Wahine asked what exactly happened that night. Robin told her part of the story, but began to feel uncomfortable when she got to the part of the devil's fruit. The Lieutenant looked at her as she spoke made her feel even more uncomfortable. When she was finished Lt. Wahine just stood and stared out the window for a while. He turned and faced he with the most undeniable expression of guilt in his face.  
  
"Nico Robin, you're under arrest." 


	2. Black Lace

Rendering Life: The Story of Nico Robin  
****  
Part Two  
Black Lace  
****  
  
"Nico Robin, you're under arrest."  
  
The first thing Robin thought of was the word 'run.' She had to get out of that   
station and fast. She had known she would have gotten in trouble for taking the fruit, but   
to be arrested for it? Then she thought of all the men she had killed or injured; that must   
have been it, but she was protecting herself. She harmed them in self-defense, but for   
such a small child to take down so many men. It was inhuman.   
Just then she knew why she was going to be arrested. The Lieutenant didn't see   
her as human anymore. This was the fruit's curse, to be changed in such a way you aren't   
seen as human anymore. What an awful curse to bestow on such a young child.  
Robin stood up and ran for the door, but was stopped by the guards, which   
covered the door. Soon two arms came out of each of their backs and held their limbs in   
place so as to let Robin run pass them. The Lieutenant's voice called for all post to go   
after the child and to use extreme caution when dealing with her.  
Robin ran through the twisting hallways trying to find her way out yet coming out   
with futile attempts. When guards would come at her with weapons, they would turn back   
on their owners and threaten to dispose of them. Soon she came to another dead end on   
the second floor. The guards would quickly figure out where she was it was only a matter   
of time, so she took the only road she could thing of. She jumped out of the window.  
She didn't land on the moist street, but in the hands of her own power. Lifting her   
body off of the hands she looked back and forth quickly and made a dash for the docks,   
determined to leave on a boat for fear of her safety. There were small ships and large   
ships that lined the docks. She grabbed a few crates with her extra appendages and made   
her way to a small lifeboat that lined its self next to a large ship. She had the arms place   
the crates in the boat and she climbed in after.  
It would be only a matter of time before the Marines caught wind that she had   
taken off in a boat, so she left as fast as she could, arms rowing the boat for her as she   
saw her home fading from her view.  
  
The sun's bright rays shone on the young girl's face; interrupting her slumber. It   
had been three days since she left home and she had only a limited amount of food and   
water. She looked on all sides of her boat too see if there was any land coming into view,   
but had no luck in finding anything. She lay back on the ship's bottom and looked up at   
the clouds as limbs came back out of the boat and began to row again. The clouds helped   
her stay calm and hopeful for the end of the day that a large piece of civilization would   
come into view and she would be able to start a new life; one that wouldn't discriminate   
her for her curse.  
It was when she heard a church bell in the distance that she knew she would be   
saved. The island was big, but not huge; it was a nice place to start a new life. Robin had   
the arms go faster and the boat sped towards the shore. Robin smiling all the way.  
When she arrived, she tied her ship to a small dock and decided to walk around   
town to see where she would be living the rest of her life. The own was on the small side,   
but had a homey feel to it. People looked at her as she walked down the streets wondering   
where this child had come from. Robin, though not liking all the extra attention, decided   
that she would go and find a small labor job that would pay and have a room she could   
stay in.  
Robin walked to the large cork bulletin board that held sheets of paper offering   
jobs and demanding those on the wanted posts. She looked and took a couple ads off of   
the board when something familiar caught her eye. It was her picture on a wanted poster.  
Robin couldn't tell if she should have run or ripped the post from the board. It   
was humiliating and demeaning at the same time. She wanted to start over; she wanted   
another chance as someone who was respectable and proper, not that of someone who is   
being hunted down day and night for money for a crime she didn't truly commit.  
Her small hand went up to her picture and grabbed the post. It came of the board   
nicely and she smiled at her accomplishment. She would be free no matter what   
happened.  
"So, whatcha got there, missy?"  
Robin turned to see an old man standing behind her with a flask in his right hand.   
She gave him a nervous smile and showed him the ads from the board.  
"I'm looking for a job, sir. I'm new here and want a job."  
The man looked through the ads threw them behind his shoulder. Robin watched   
as the paper fluttered to the ground.  
"Now, listen here, missy. I have a great job you can fill. Full pay, room and board.   
How's that sound to, ya?"  
It had to be too good to be true. To have a home and a paying job being offered   
not even and hour into arriving; it just had to be too good to be true.  
"I would love to do it."  
The man seemed satisfied with her answer and led her to her new employer. It   
ended up that the man's niece was starting a hotel business and need help with cleaning   
the rooms. Robin couldn't have been happier to comply. No one really had any clue that   
the marines would want such a young girl. It would be a perfect cover up if she would be   
able to pull it off.  
They arrived at the home and Robin took to the new setting kindly. It was really a   
nice home furnished as a hotel, but to be allowed to stay and work in a place like this was   
Robin's only ticket to a better life. The inside was clean and primped for fashion;   
something Robin definitely wasn't used to. Soon a woman came through a small archway   
walk welcomed the old man with a sigh.  
"Mr. Jones, I thought I told you not to bring anymore girls in here. This hotel is   
not a place for such debauchery!"  
The man called Jones looked flustered for a bit then replied, "Anna, she's not here   
for THAT purpose. She's lookin' for work an I said that you'd be looking for someone to   
help you out around here. She's a workin' girl."  
The woman named Anna looked down to Robin and squinted her eyes as to see if   
it would make the child look any more appealing. After a moment she smiled and placed   
a hand on Robin's shoulder.  
"Thank you, Mr. Jones. I think this will end up nicely. Do you want a room   
tonight?"  
"No, no, Anna. I have to go out today. Maybe soon I'll get one, but not today."  
"Good day!"  
With a wave the man left Robin alone with Anna, the innkeeper.  
"Now, dear. What's you're name? Do you have any experience? What's a small   
child like you doing here?"  
Robin listened as the questions rolled off the other lady's tongue faster than the   
pace that they were walking.  
"My name is Nico Robin. I haven't had any real experience at inns. I can clean   
and cook." Robin wanted to avoid the question of why she was at the town as much as   
possible. Being wanted was not something that many people were proud of and when the   
person being accused was so young; sometimes things were better just left alone.  
"Well, all right. I'll see how you hold up for a few days. If I don't like your   
progress, you'll be looking for another job. Got it?"  
Robin nodded in agreement. Anna then showed the girl to her new room where   
she would spend her free time reading and sleeping. Today, though, was a day for   
shopping. Robin said that she had to go buy some descent clothing to work in and Anna   
allowed her to go to town.  
  
Robin returned to her room with armfuls of bags, which held clothing and other   
items. She had exchanged most of her gold and silver for bellies at the bank and placed   
most of the money in an account so that she had a safe place to hold her money. It was   
only a matter of second when she heard a sharp knocking on her door.  
Anna, looking more than at wits end, pulled Robin out of her room and brought   
her to the front counter where a scraggly man stood. He stood no taller that six feet and   
has black cornrolls upon his head. The man looked as if he needed rest, but couldn't   
anytime soon. His clothing looked weather beaten and dirtied; a fair warning that Robin   
would most likely have to do laundry that night.  
The man had asked Anna in a gruff voice if he could have a room for a week and   
as disgusted as she looked she was more than happy to offer him the room; as long as   
he paid half of the amount first. The man complied with her wished and dropped a bag   
full of bellies on top of the counter that stood between the businesswoman and her   
customer. Anna's stutter called Robin to attention. This man had to be on the run.  
"Robin, could you please show this man to their room?"  
Robin said a small 'yes' and walked towards the room; the man following her.   
She could feel the man's odd eyes staring at her as she hopes for a good-natured reason.   
When they arrived at the door the man still couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. What   
worried her more was when be bent to look at the face she had tried to not look at the   
man's eyes, but found it hard to do.  
"Do I know you from somewhere?"  
The man's gruff voice startled her, causing her to look up in alarm. She knew   
he'd probably had seen her on the wanted posters, but decided to deny the sighting.  
"I don't think so. Here is your room."  
The man gave one last look at her and walked into the room. Robin didn't feel   
relieved until the door shut in front of her face. She walked to he room with shaky legs   
and sat on her bed letting out a big sigh of relief. She almost was recognized and it was   
only the first day on the job. It was unnerving, but if more customers came in like this,   
from the sea, she would sooner or later be caught.  
The next couple days weren't easy on her either. Whenever she had to give the   
man his food or change the towels or make the bed he would always be staring at her as if   
he just couldn't place her face. He knew, she had no doubt in that, but he wasn't sure if it   
was her or not. Not many people had her eyes or facial features, but similarities should   
not be hasty when turning in someone for money.  
It was on the fourth night he stayed that Robin could take no more of his leering.   
She would say anything to compromise her job, but she would confront the man if it   
would get him to stop staring at her. At times like this she didn't need a much older man   
to spy on her. She needed to feel comfortable every time she walked into the room.  
After the meal for dinner ended she walked to collect the dishes and mugs from   
the man. Robin knocked against the door that led to the man's room. The voice on the   
other side of the door told her to come in. She walked in and greeted the man with a   
smile. She quickly changed the towels and right before she started to take the plates and   
mugs she turned to the man and stared right back at him.  
The man gave a slight look of surprise, but threw a grin right back at her. Robin   
knew that she could let herself be phased by the stare of the man. The man's black rolls   
framed his face to make his image seem more intimidating; Robin tried to keep her   
composure.  
"Why do you keep looking at me?"  
The man didn't seem to expect her to talk to him but grinned all the same.  
"You're that kid aren't you?"  
Robin almost flinched. HE KNEW and that was one of the scariest things she   
could face.  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Kid, if you're gonna try an cover it up, you'd betta not stutter. They'd catch that   
in a second."  
"I still have no idea..."  
"Nico Robin. You have a bounty of 20 million. Which is definitely not to bad for   
a brat like you."  
"I'm not Nico Robin and I am not a brat!"  
"And if you two were so different why do you look exactly tha same. Here's tha   
post."  
Robin gulped and looked at the post for the second time in her life. Her face still   
looked the same, as if she wanted to hurt those people that were after her. She hated that   
picture.  
"Its you righ?"  
Robin nodded slowly and the smile on the man's face seemed to grow wider.  
"You mind if I ask ya somethin'?"  
Robin nodded again looking up at the man's face. He seemed quite happy for a   
man who had just met a convicted killer. Something wasn't right and she had no clue   
what it was.  
"How'd you do it? For such a scrawny thin, it's hard to believe."  
Robin decided that she didn't have much of a choice so she tapped into her power   
and showed the man. Arms grew out of the walls and even the bed and chair he was   
sitting in. The man's eyes grew wide and almost bugged out, but he didn't jump from the   
chair, only spun his head around to look at Robin and slapped his knee so hard she   
thought he must have cracked. The he began to laugh a hearty guffaw. That was   
something Robin definitely didn't expect.  
"I want ya ta do a job for me missy."  
Robin threw the man a questioning look, but the mirth in his eyes didn't waver.   
She couldn't take this guy seriously; not for a second but then again she didn't know   
what the job was. It was an odd situation for the eight-year old to encounter.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I need ya to dispose of something for me."  
"Dispose?"  
"Yeah, I pay you three thousand for your work, too."  
"Three thousand?"  
It was a lot of money for such a young child, but to go killing people? That was   
morally and just flat out wrong. Then again, three thousand was a lot of bellies...  
"Who?"  
The man's grin split even wider. If she could go through with the job she'd be in   
her boat and to the next island as soon as possible. It was never wise for a killer to stay in   
one place. There went her hopes for starting over.  
"C'mere. Here's tha guy's picture. He's posted, but not at a high amount, that's   
why no ones after tha guy. Leavin him to feel like he's fancy-free," The man in the   
picture looked almost menacing, but he was under a low amount for capture. Only five   
hundred thousand bellies, no wonder many went after the higher amounts. It was a more   
promising reward if you were able to catch the culprit and less demeaning if you got   
killed. "He's on this island as a matter of fact. Tha's why I'm here. Been keepin' tabs on   
his since he arrived. So you'll do it?"  
Robin looked at the picture and then back up to the man in front of him. His eyes   
had at sometime lost their mirth and giddiness. He was quite solemn and it somewhat   
worried Robin to work with a man that could change so quickly.  
"Yes." 


	3. Sympathy for those who kill

Heya!  
Yepp, new chapter here. I would like to get a review now and then. Thank you for those who have already! I appreaciate it. I will be starting on the fifth part soon I hope. I just got back to school, so writing should be coming more often. Enjoy!  
  
****  
Part 3  
Sympathy for Those Who Kill  
****  
  
"Yes."  
Robin knew what she was getting into when she spoke those words to the man   
upstairs. She knew what the consequences of her actions would be if she were to be   
caught, but what was the worse that could happen to you if you were already wanted? It   
was times like these that she had no idea of what to do. She had a job and all she had to   
do was find the man and 'get rid' of him.  
The money she was being paid was a big reason for why she would do such a   
thing. With money she could travel around and search for the Rio Poneglyph, the piece   
that would tell the true history of everything. The world; it's people, places, and things   
would all be described in the work. She had only a few leads, but nothing that would tell   
exactly where the Rio Poneglyph would be. That's why she took the job, to further her   
own dreams.  
The man was quite eager for the job to be done, so Robin packed her things in a   
small bag and began walking around town, telling Anna that she was getting food for the   
pantry. She looked at all bars and other hangout many criminals would usually stay at.   
She had no luck in finding him there.  
She traveled to the upper class side of town and saw many pubs and other   
recreational areas. She checked all of them out and found a couple leads to where the   
man would be. It ended up to be one last pub that was centered outside of the town. It   
was a rowdy place that many pirates and thieves drank to their hearts content and   
gambled till they lost everything.  
Robin walked in with caution. She knew places like these were not for a small   
girl, but when a job had to be done, there was no other choice sometimes. The place   
smelled of liquor and food, men and mildew. It was an encompassing smell, but Robin   
knew she could take it. Men were everywhere, flirting with brazen women and dancing   
around with drunken smiles on their faces. She got a few stares from the customers, but   
she kept her eyes searching for the target.  
Then she saw him. He was at a table with women on all side of him. There he has   
a glass filled with draft and had a large pile of chips in front of him The men all around   
his table gave smiles to up front their cards. With a flick of his wrist, he guffawed as he   
gathered up the chips he had won from that round. The man is all views looked like a   
disgusting pig and Robin knew should couldn't tolerate that  
She walked up to the man's table and sat in an empty seat. The man's throaty   
laugh still rung out as he glanced at the eight-year old; Robin gave a evil smile and said,   
"I want to play."  
The man's smile didn't fade he just placed one of his large arms on the table and   
tried to scare Robin off.  
"Sorry, kid I don't go for that stuff."  
"What if it meant you're life?"  
The man's smile grew wider and he eyed her up and down. Robin almost flinched   
at the way he was looking at her, but controlled her self.  
"Fine, kid. I can't see you getting rid of me anyway. You win; you can try to take   
me down."  
Robin smiled sweetly. She now had an excuse for killing the man, even though it   
wasn't a very good one. She knew some trick for playing cards form her days of sitting   
outside of bars and waiting in areas where the men pass time with card playing. If you   
were to make it in a world were men ruled, you had to play the way they played.  
They decided to play a game of poker and Robin was in the spotlight. Never had a   
child ever tried to go against an adult for a game of life or death before, and in all cases, it   
was probably the last time it would happen. Robin had the brains and the skill to beat the   
man, but if it he were to win she knew she was able to take him down as soon as possible.  
They both held the cards in front of their faces. If Robin changed two of her cards   
she would have had a full house, but she had no idea what the guy across from her had.   
That's when she came up with an idea.  
If she could make more than one arm appear out of anything, then why not any   
other part of the body? The next time she looked up at the man she saw an eye form on   
his chest. She closed her own eyes and saw the cards the man held in front of him. She   
had a good chance...  
She traded her two cards and took the two that she needed to win. She looked at   
the two cards and let out a sigh, but as she looked up she came face to face with the barrel   
of a gun. The man must have had a bad hand. Robin just smiled at the man who had a   
smirk written on his face.  
"Seems like you lose, kid."  
"Sir, I'd like it if you didn't point such a dangerous weapon at me."  
The man began to guffaw again his laugh bringing most of the attention to Robin   
and himself. Soon the guffaw stopped suddenly and was followed by screams from the   
girls that once hung to the man's sides. For you see an arm appeared out of his right   
shoulder and came around his neck to hold him in a stranglehold. He gasped for air and   
the women surrounding him went running.  
Robin still sat at the other end of the table watching as the man breathed in little   
bit by little bit. Suffocating because of the lack of air. She then felt the blade of a knife   
underneath her chin. A voice from behind her say to let the man go, but she just smiled   
and replied, "I'd rather have you let me go."  
Another arm came off the knife welding man's arm and grabbed the knife from   
his hand bringing it over to point at his throat. Robin stood up from the table and walked   
out the door of the pub. Screams from the people followed when a loud thump came from   
inside the pub. The man had fallen and the other still panicked for his life. As soon as   
Robin ran from the pub to somewhere safe she let the other go. She didn't want to kill   
more than she had to.  
  
When she arrived at her boat someone was waiting there. The man from the inn   
looked up at her and grinned.  
"So, did ya get im?"  
"Yes."  
"Great."  
"How did you know where my boat was?"  
The man's grin faltered and turned into a sneer. The walked up to Robin and   
pointed a finger in her face.  
"You say that crap again, kid, and I won pay ya a thin."  
Robin took a couple steps back and sat on the edge of her boat. That's when she   
felt tears form in her eyes. She had just killed someone. It was not something every eight-  
year old had to face in their life. She killed someone to get paid to get ahead in her   
journey. She then knew she deserved to be on those wanted posts.  
A hand was placed on her shoulder and she let out a sob. The man sat next to her   
and kept his hand there until he felt she was done crying.  
"You gonna be arigh?"  
Robin nodded and continued to wipe her eyes clean of tears from her sleeve. She   
knew hat she did was in the past, but if she had the chance she may have not done it.  
"C'mon. We gotta go."  
The man stood and pulled on Robin's arm, forcing her to stand up and follow the   
man.  
"Wait! Why do I have to follow you?"  
The man turned and looked at Robin; smile gracing his lips.  
"Cause, where else do ya have to go?"  
Robin moved her mouth as if she was going to answer the man, but shut it instead.   
"Nowhere, but..."  
"Doesn' matta. I need to go back to my capin' anyway."  
"You're a pirate?"  
The man let out a loud, throaty laugh.  
"What did you think I was, some kine of diplomat?"  
Robin shook her head and walked behind the man who began to walk further on   
the beach. The small bag with her clothes was light, but the strap kept falling off her   
shoulder so it made it difficult to travel. The man stopped before the shore went into the   
sea and looked back to see if Robin had followed him. She was still struggling with the   
bag, but swiftly came into the clearing where he stood... next to a large schooner.   
The ship caught Robin totally off guard that she dropped the bag to the ground,   
some of its contents falling in the dirt below. She quickly bent down to pick up the items   
without taking her eyes off the ship. It was big, but very beautiful for such a small-scale   
ship. She had only seen ships like this in books.  
"C'mon. It's time to get goin'. Capin' will kill me if I'm gone too long."  
Robin nodded and picked up what was left on the ground before running aboard   
the ship. She stood on its deck and looked at the waters that surrounded its three sides.   
The view was absolutely magnificent. The man got the ship to set sail in a matter of   
minutes and they pulled away from the land as quickly as Robin had come in just a few   
days earlier. She had a small regretful smile fall upon her lips as she watched her new life   
flow away from her, but she knew she had to think of what better things that lay in front   
of her for the future. 


	4. The Beginning of a Circle

Thanks to Eli Tan and shino for the reviews! Makes me happy...^^  
  
****  
Part 4  
The Beginning of a Circle  
****  
  
The sea waves were very calming. Robin enjoyed pretty days like this. The sun's   
rays were just past zenith and there were a few wispy clouds in the sky. Robin held a   
book in her hands and sat on the deck taking in each word that would later lead her to the   
Rio Poneglyph. It was times like these she wish she had her family and friends. Her past   
was a clouded mystery, but she did remember some things vividly.  
She remembered it was a cloudy, breezy day. The sun was not out and the   
dandelion seedlings flew in the air. She held a book in her small hands and asked the   
surrounding workers what the harder vocabulary was. They happily obliged, but were   
also very busy at an excavation site. Her parents stood by her looking at pots and bones   
that had seen better days.  
It was when the rain began to mist down on them when the trouble started. Crews   
covered the site with a tarp and ran for cover. Robin, hustled by her mother, tried to run   
into the tent, but tripped over a root and dropped her book. She turned to pick it up when   
she heard shots and screams. It was then when she feared the worst.  
Running towards the tent, she found her parents on the ground with the crew, all   
in a mixture of blood and dirt. There was no sign of what or who did the massacre, but   
Robin seemed to have escaped the very worst. She called for help by snail-phone and was   
able to get the marines on the other line. They arrived and brought the girl to a foster   
home for where she could stay at temporarily before finding relatives. It was two weeks   
later that she ran away.  
Robin sat up and wiped her eyes clear of crystal tears. The sea really did look   
beautiful...  
  
"Ey, Robin. You can see the ship from over 'ere."  
  
The man from the inn, whom she found out, was named Ruther, called from the   
other end of the ship. Robin placed the bookmark in its proper place and walked over to   
join the other man. The ship that they saw must have been tens of miles away, but even   
from that far she could the see the mast that carried a pirate flag.  
It was not that she had anything against pirates, but she did feel a little uneasy   
around them since the incident that caused the bounty to be put on her head. She didn't   
want to be associated with that crowd. Ruther then directed her to gather her things   
because they would be boarding the ship at anytime in the next couple hours.  
  
With all respects given, Ruther ended up being right about arriving in a couple   
hours. Her arrival on the ship gathered many eyes and comments from the all-male crew.   
Robin stayed behind Ruther, trusting him with her safety and protection. It was when   
they arrived in front of a large, beautifully detailed wooden door when she felt a sinking   
feeling rise in her stomach. She suddenly felt very nervous; so much that she had to grab   
onto Ruther's pant leg for support. He looked down; black rolls dangling, and had a   
smirk grow on his angular face.  
The door opened with a loud creak and two men that were once inside exited the   
room, both having scowls covering their faces. Robin kept her eyes on the floorboards as   
she followed Ruther into the room. Seated in the center on a large throne-like chair sat a   
man who had a large, bushy, gray, beard. To complete the visage of his face, his   
eyebrows were also gray and bushy; his eyes black beads, and seemed to be quite short in   
stature. He looked like a sort of old, physically challenged bear.  
Ruther greeted his captain with ease and turned to introduce Robin when the   
captain interrupted him with his own style of banter.  
  
"She wanted, newly wanted. What 'er deal?"  
  
Ruther gave a smile and pointed a thumb toward the girl.  
  
"She finished 'im off. Done it quickly, too. Better than myself."  
  
The captain hopped off his seat and circled Robin, keeping an eye on her as if he   
were making s decision that could make or break her. The man stopped when he came to   
Ruther for the third time and elbowed him in the shin. There was a small murmur of pain,   
but was totally ignored by the captain when he turned and grabbed Robin's small hands.  
  
"Wouldya be willin' to do another job?"  
  
Robin almost allowed her composure to scatter. They wanted another job? It was   
crazy... but she was getting paid very well. Depending on the amount, she might be able   
to go to another island in a boat that she bought from the money she earned; it would be   
the perfect plan... the only drawback was that she had to kill others in order to get the   
money. She didn't want to become an emotionless killer, but she had yet to find a better   
option in reaching her goals. It was a hard and trying decision that Robin had to make.   
  
"Depends on the pay, sir."  
  
She knew that respect was always good when dealing for better compensation; it   
mainly meant that she would be getting more that she would expect, just for being polite.   
A sweet deal when she needed it.  
The captain's laugh rang in the room and caused Ruther to look at Robin with a   
suspicious eye. The captain held out a hand that held three fingers up.  
  
"I'll give ya three times as much than what you got for the last guy. That's nine   
thousan', ya?"  
  
Robin nodded slowly. Nine thousand bellies and the three thousand she had from   
the last job. It was not a bad price, but to kill one person for this much? Why so much   
money for a man?  
  
"For only one man?"  
  
The moment Robin said those words she instantly regretted it. She knew the price   
was high, but questioning it could mean that she'd lose it all and that would bring her   
back to being on the run with a small amount of bellies to help her survive.  
  
"Kid, iz not jus' one man. Ya got three. Thas why I tripled da price. One man for   
nine? Only real bounties will go along for somethin' like that. Wha you're doing is small   
stuff."  
  
"Small stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, jus a little knock off 'ere an dere. Its not like dey are truly dangerous, but   
ya may wanna watch yor back."  
  
Robin nodded and thought the offer over again in her mind. The job was quite   
simple, but now she had to get rid of more than one person. She didn't know how most   
bounty hunters and assassins could do this, to kill with others without regret. It was hard   
to kill one man, but to kill more than one person was something Robin didn't know if she   
could do. She was young and as much as she had changed, she still considered herself   
human.  
  
"Fine. I want to get half the money in advance. I need supplies for when I arrive   
at the destination."  
  
The captain looked at Robin as if she had just suddenly grown another head,   
which wasn't far off to what she actually could do. He began to guffaw again, beer in the   
kegs shaking from the disruptive force of his voice. Robin looked over to where Ruther   
stood and saw he had a large smile pasted on his face. What in the world was so funny   
that any word she said had to be laughed at? It was bad for the self-esteem and the mind,   
but she ignored it and asked what the problem was.  
  
"Dere is no problem, kid. Ya mus have gotten a bad lead from somewhere. Ya're   
gonna do da job here. I have got three mutinous members here on me ship an I want them   
to meet an… unfortunate end."  
  
Robin nodded again and looked at the floorboards below her. She really did need   
the money...  
  
"Just that, then I have to leave. I have things I need to start. I have travels that I   
need to put forth."  
  
The captain gave a curt nod in understanding and grabbed a purple velvet bag   
with yellow trimming off of a nearby shelf and placed it on the table before Robin. The   
clang of settling gold pieces told her that most of her payment would be fulfilled as soon   
as possible, making her leaving also as quick as possible.  
She soon left the captain's room and traveled towards the deck. She would not   
think of sleeping with a pirate crew by herself since she was the only female on the ship.   
Nightfall would soon approach and Robin wanted to make sure she could leave with no   
problems.  
The smell of gruel-like food filled the air and made Robin feel sick to her   
stomach. She knew that on big ships with large crews like this good food was hard to   
come by and very expensive when bought for a crew of over a hundred men. A thing like   
that was a luxury and could not be afforded when there was little money to be spent.   
Cheap food was easier to get and therefore was supplied to the crewmembers at   
mealtimes. A smaller crew would definitely be better off in the meal department.  
Robin had waited till most of the men had finished their dinner before she went   
down to get herself something. She didn't want to make any close ties with the men so   
leaving and killing would be a bit easier on her conscience. She knew that jobs like this   
paid well, but ethics and morals always came to mind when situations like this came up.   
She had wondered how men and women alike who were known for murder could do it so   
easily and not have it drone in on their minds. Even though she was so young she was at   
the age where she knew the difference between 'right' and 'wrong'. What she had to do   
was considered 'wrong'.  
Yet when taking the other view she could see the 'right' side also. It was in a   
stripped sense the idea of survival of the fittest and she happened to be the fittest. But   
when looking back to morals and ethics, what she was doing was so very wrong.  
The food looked and smelled like something that had begun to spoil and should   
have been thrown out ages ago, but it was surprisingly tasty. Some of the crew who had   
lingered in the mess hall when she arrived had stared at her with interest and confusion. It   
was not everyday they saw a girl on board of their ship and definitely none so appealing   
as Robin. She had eyes that men would gawk over and black hair so fine that it was also   
seen as exotic. Even though she was only an eight-year-old, she was quite aware of men's   
main intentions when they spoke, joked, and chided behind her back.  
She felt a hand gently land on her should she was about to release her power when   
she turned and saw the man who owned the hand, Ruther. She dropped her guards a bit,   
but still stayed on alert for some other seemingly men that roamed the ship looking for   
some fun. He gave a smile and placed his bowl on the table as he took the seat next to   
her.  
  
"How ye doin'?"  
  
Robin shrugged and kept her eyes on the bowl of food in front of her. She knew   
that Ruther had helped her in the past, but she couldn't get attached; she had to leave it all   
that night.  
  
"Wha shut ya up so fas?"  
  
"I just need to get this done and go. Please don't give me a reason to stay."  
  
Ruther looked at the girl with a shocked expression written on his face. He   
understood that companionship was hard to get at times like these, but this girl readily   
rejected kindness in an instant. Yet she spoke the truth, if they had gotten to know each   
other better he would try to keep her from leaving, not only for her own benefit, but his as   
well. If he would befriend her he'd want to keep a close eye on her in almost a parent-like   
way. Avoiding each other seemed to be the only solution to the arising problem, though   
he didn't like the idea.  
  
"I get ya. I'll get ya wen yare needed."  
  
Ruther rose and Robin kept her eyes on the bowl as he went to another table.  
  
"Thank you for understanding."  
  
  
A few more hours passed and Robin gave up on reading her book as dusk set to   
night. It was a beautiful transformation she would never get tired of and reading in the   
black air didn't motivate her in the least. It was around the time that most of the men took   
out the liquor and began to sing off key when Ruther had walked up to her asking her to   
follow him below deck. Robin got a few leers from the men as she walked by them, but   
they mainly kept to themselves, almost as if they knew what she was capable of.  
Ruther and Robin arrived in front a red painted door and with a flick of his wrist   
entered through the open door into the room. It was a dank, poorly lit place, but soon was   
brighter once Ruther had lit a few lanterns. In the center stood a table and some cards   
with a large pitcher of ale in the middle. Robin had a sick feeling that this would be the   
last game that the men in the room would be having.  
It only took a few moments of silence before voices were heard coming from   
down the hall. The men soon entered the room looking slightly soused from the activities   
coming from upper deck. They eyed Robin eagerly, but cringed when their eyes came   
across the glare that Ruther gave each of them. Robin knew it was all a matter of time   
before the job would be finished. She felt the knot that began in the pit of her stomach   
grow into something that was almost uncontrollable. She wanted her job to be over with   
as soon as possible.  
The captain entered the room in relaxed strides and the men's looks of aloofness   
stopped suddenly and turned into glances of feigned respect. Robin knew all these men   
must have been guilty, but why have her do the killing? There must be a reason... She   
tried to ignore the locking of the door and them men's expressions turning from feigned   
respect into terror filled. They knew what was coming; this was going to be harder than   
she thought.  
The captain gave Robin a cue that meant to do her stuff. The men looked over to   
her with looks of mercy in their eyes. She knew she couldn't be affect by these people,   
she had to leave to find the Rio Poneglyph, to set to her own dreams. She tapped into her   
power and saw an arm grow out of each man's shoulder and wrap around the neck;   
placing them in some kind of headlock. The men gasped for air as each began to   
suffocate. It took a while, but each grew limp and fell to the ground as their lungs gave   
out under the stress. Robin looked from the men to the captain and Ruther since they   
were the only other ones in the room that weren't dead or unconscious.  
The captain looked as if he had found something that he could use, a tool for his   
own bidding. Robin didn't like his look and decided that she really needed to leave. She   
turned to look at Ruther, only to find his mouth open trying to comprehend what was   
going on. She looked to the floor, ashamed for her curse and walked towards the door,   
only to find that it was still locked. She turned towards Ruther only to find him behind   
the captain, who seemed to start going at her with an air of deception about him. She   
knew what he wanted and would get it over her dead body.  
  
"Sir, you come one step closer and I swear I'll make you regret it!"  
  
The captain laughed and placed a hand on his hip.  
  
"Kid, ya gonna get nothing if ya do that to me."  
  
"If that's the way you're going to have it, well then I'd rather not get the money!"  
  
Ruther gave Robin a look of surprise and then looked back towards his captain,   
who was seething with the defiance of his whims. He walked towards her and held out a   
hand intending it to go around her small neck, but was stopped by a knife to the throat.   
Ruther only looked in awe as Robin's summoned arm held his captain at bay. She looked   
at him, hoping he got the idea for the key, but didn't seem to get through to him. An arm   
appeared out of his side and grabbed the key ring from him before he was aware of what   
was happening. The arm threw the ring to the door, which was then caught by another   
arm and then the door was soon unlocked by the work of quick hands.  
Robin backed out of the room slowly, watching to see if either man would make a   
move to go after her, but saw that each was too stunned to do anything. She turned on her   
heels and fled from the room and crawled her way back up the steps to the deck above   
her. She wormed her way through men and jumped into a small lifeboat, which held her   
bag and books in it. She had arms appear at the top and lower her down to the dark sea   
below.  
As the boat pulled away from the ship and glided to freedom, Robin heard yells of   
protests and outrage echo in the night air. She turned her back to the ship and kept her   
focus on what was ahead of her. She wanted nothing more than to just keep her focus on   
the present and future and not the past. Nothing ever good comes from the past, the only   
outlook needed was the one pointing to the future and Robin was now following it. 


	5. Roundabout Ways

****  
Part 5  
Roundabout ways  
****  
  
The sun rose on the sea once again for the billionth time since water was created   
and the sun began to warm its surface. Nico Robin enjoyed sunrises; it made her feel safe   
and secure unlike the sunsets, where anything could and was bound to happen. It had   
been three years since she had left home and begun her new life; it had been three years   
since she was seen as a wanted person. She had had the countless number of bounty   
hunters and marines go after her, but always came away from challenges unscathed.  
It had been two and a half years since left the crew that had her only for her skills;   
like a circus animal used only for its tricks and not it's beauty and exquisite actions. She   
hadn't seen any of those crewmembers since and in a way she was happy. Ruther had   
been a big help but she knew he was only following orders and not his own mind or   
heart. She still held very few friends, but kept acquaintances quite close, for you see, she   
was constantly on the move.  
It had been only a year since she entitled herself a professional killer. She had   
become quite wealthy and always got the job done in minimal amounts of time. It was   
why she was very popular among those who wanted to get rid of someone else. Yet she   
didn't kill those souls for fun, only strictly business; she had always kept her work in the   
part of her life that wouldn't effect who she really was. They were like separate lifestyles;   
entities, people, and they both lived in Robin's life. She was quite determined to keep   
them separate. For example, one day she would have afternoon tea with a darling old   
woman and then that night kill a lowlife drunkard that lived only a few blocks away.   
Never had the lives have had to intertwine, if that happened she wouldn't know what to   
do.  
The small boat glided through the small waves that were created by breezes that   
came by every few minutes. Robin watched as gulls flew by above her, looking for a   
meal in the water below her. Her next job was for a wealthy businessman who had been   
having trouble with some wanderer that lived next door. Robin sighed as she looked over   
the boat to see the reflected rays of the sun move gently with the rippling of the water. It   
was times like this that she would feel happy to be alive.  
During her travels she had learned to make more friends than enemies, but was   
never truly able to keep in touch with them. She had mentioned this to all that she met,   
but they didn't seem to mind too much. Robin was quite grateful yet still felt guilty. She   
had friends that she couldn't talk to unless she visited or wrote under an unknown alias.   
Then her friends couldn't be sure who was writing to them unless there was a way they   
could use a specific code. In the end, the situation would become too complicated to go   
through, but they still promised to try and see each other in a few years.  
She arrived at the docks of the city of Arontowne later that day when the sun   
began its descent in the sky above. The town was a large bustling center of commerce,   
but also had a quaint side to it. Tea shops and cosmetic boutique crowded the streets as   
cafes and theater halls drew the masses with their nightly entertainment. This place was   
an area for tourists and the like, a definite place for a man to silently cut out the trouble. It   
was people in societies like this that Robin didn't like to work with. The upper class   
always had that feeling of inhuman emotion, a feeling that they could care less about   
those who were lower than they were. The lies that the upper class spread around about   
each other also disgusted Robin. At times she would believe having almost no money   
was better than living the corrupted life of someone that had all the money in the world.  
As Robin walked the streets of Arontowne, she found the place to hold many   
burlesque houses and churches; bookstores and dance halls; bathhouses and bed and   
breakfast businesses. The streets were covered with women in long dresses and   
gentlemen wearing black and white suits with canes that twirled as the walked. It felt as if   
she were walking into a painting or story. The area seemed so refined; she began to feel   
out of place in her plain, knee-length, black skirt and white top. Robin looked to her left   
and found a nice boutique with lovely clothing designs in the seller's window.  
She tried on a few dresses and bought the one that looked the best and was the   
most comfortable. She knew she had to have a good impression on her next employer, so   
decided to purchase another dress in order to change and keep her image. It was always   
good to blend in with the people of the town. You stood out less and it was easier to have   
others not to take notice of you when you wore and acted like the inhabitants of any   
town. Robin looked at her reflection in the windows as she walked by. The long, dark   
purple dress reached her ankles and a purple and black flapper hat covered the top of her   
head. She saw herself as a young girl in an old rich society and it was time she went in,   
did her job, and, leave without much thought.  
It didn't take Robin long to find the house of her new employer, Mr. Pither. The   
streets all seemed to lead to the home or in her opinion the castle, as if it were where the   
most important business in the town took place. She walked up the cobblestone road and   
stopped when she reached the guards whom stood in front of the gates to the mansion.   
Robin gave both men a charming smile and curtsied.  
  
"I'm here to see Mr. Pither for business."  
  
The guards looked at her and shrugged to each other as if the had some telekinetic   
speech power. The man on the right wore a neatly trimmed mustache that came out thick   
in the middle and thin on the ends in a curl. The man on the left had no real facial hair,   
but sideburns that ran to mid-cheek. They both wore the uniform of an honorary guard of   
the same length and color, jacket to mid thigh and a deep navy blue.  
  
"Name miss?"  
  
Robin gave a small smile and told the two men her name. After a quick check   
over of the list they had recognized her name and allowed her to enter the gates, but told   
her to wait after entering. It had seemed that the actual mansion was twice as far from the   
gates as the town was. Robin saw a horse drawn carriage arrive and offer her the ride to   
the main entrance. She nodded and was helped into the carriage by the busboy. The ride   
was short, but the scenery was something that had to be taken in slowly. Fountains and   
gardens covered the length from gate to home and Robin was amazed to see the wealth   
that was surely used in the creation of this place.  
She was helped out of the carriage by the busboy and told to go up the steps to the   
entrance of the mansion. Robin did as she was told and was met by a man at the front   
doors. He led her in and brought her to a room so she would be able to wait for Mr.   
Pither. It took a few moments, but Robin didn't mind the wait. She glanced at her   
surroundings and saw a bookshelf on her left side. Getting over to the shelves she looked   
at the small library the man had. There were books on guns and hunting, as well as   
cooking and sewing. It wasn't until Robin heard a clearing of voice that she broke her   
concentration with the book scanning.  
  
"So you're the one they call the 'child killer', I hear."  
  
Robin shrugged and walked over towards the man she assumed was Mr. Pither.   
The man was of an average height, dressed in a navy blue suit and had a pearl colored   
ascot that surrounded his neck. His hair was a graying black and mustache was thick and   
had the same coloring effect as the hair on his head. He seemed to be a kind gentleman,   
but Robin knew that under all that kindness held the urge to get rid of anyone who was in   
his way. It was like this with all of the upper class people she had encountered.  
  
"I believe you brought me here for business, am I correct in assuming so?"  
  
The man did not seemed phased with Robin's polite speech, but he did react with   
a small grin. Mr. Pither waved his hand in a gesture for her to sit down. Robin complied,   
but found it difficult to sit in the fluffy dress. She sat up and paid as much attention to the   
man in front of her than to the dress around her.  
The job was quite a simple one. All she had to do was rid of a poor rambunctious   
man that hung out by one of the party halls in town. The man, Mr. Pither had said,   
created a domestic disturbance with his presence and needed to be dealt with. The job   
seemed easy, but to kill someone for such a petty reason like that... It was what the man   
wanted, so who was she to stop from getting paid for her services.  
She left the mansion in the same fashion as her arrival. The gates closing with a   
large metallic clang as she headed back towards the town's main center of activity. The   
streets began to become filled with those more affiliated with the nightlife as Robin found   
herself sitting at a nice bistro sipping a glass of tea. It didn't take long till the sun went to   
its hiding place and the moon shone in the sky above.  
Laughter and drunken chatter filled the air as did lively jazz beats and the   
clacking of designer shoes on cobblestone roads. Robin left her place at the bistro and   
walked into the crowd intending to get her job finished and finished quickly. Her own   
shoes clicked in rhythm with the beats surrounding her as she walked with ease towards   
the theater district.  
This district wasn't hard to find among most of the clubs and entertainment   
centers. The billboards that hung above each hall told of what was 'showing' and   
'coming soon' giving the buyer something to look forward to in their humdrum futures.   
Robin scoffed at the women offering men pleasure at the street corners as well as the   
good-looking men offering the same in alleyways. She knew it wasn't her place to look   
down, but it was hard not to. All she really had to do was look at her life in a mirror and   
see the killer she really was, but trying not to be.  
A loud roar came from a man not too far away from where Robin stood, gathering   
the attention of many by passers. She walked quickly towards the ruckus and saw the   
man in ragged clothes yell at people around him. The man's hair was up in and almost   
beehive-like style, his clothes hung loose around his body, and the odor emitting from the   
rags were none too pleasant. The voice seemed a bit familiar as did the hair, but Robin   
couldn't place where she had seen and heard the man before.  
The man turned in his display and came almost face to face with Robin. His eyes   
held a look of horror and shame as he stumbled to walk away from her in an almost   
terror-like motion. He scrambled away from the circle of people surrounding him and ran   
down an alleyway. Robin got odd looks from the people around her, but she ignored them   
as she ran to catch up with the broken man, her heels clacking with every step.  
She ran down the same alleyway and saw the man crouching on the ground in the   
dead end he had run into. She slowly approached the cowering man and shook her head.   
He knew why she was there.  
  
"Why don' ya jus get it over with?"  
  
The twang in the man's voice brought back memories vividly as she looked at   
him closely. The hair was dark and in those familiar corn rolls that she hadn't seen for   
almost two years. She took a step back, not believing what her senses told her. This man   
was Ruther.  
  
"Why... are you here? Of all places, and like this?"  
  
Robin's question was innocent enough, but Ruther let out a gruff, weathered   
laugh. This only added to her confusion, but she decided to keep quiet in order to hear the   
man out.  
  
"Ya wanna know why I'm like this, yah? Well, its cause ya left our ship. We had   
nothin' ta go on. We was dirt poa and ya took what we had lef."  
  
"I wasn't even fully paid..."  
  
"Ya weren't gonna be fully paid cause ya were gonna work foa us."  
  
"Not if I could help it. I wasn't about to be used by anyone, especially low name   
pirates."  
  
Ruther gave a loud sigh and looked up to Robin.  
  
"I figgad ya woudn wan that ta happen. I don know if I coulda stood it eitha. Ya   
lucky ya know. All fancied up. Damn kid. Ya did well, ya know. Anyway, go get don   
what ya supposed to do."  
  
"I don't think I can. Ruther, you saved me... now I will repay you. Here," Robin   
held out a small bag that held some bellies in it. Ruther took it with hands and eyes wide   
open. "I want you to go get some clothes and take my boat and get out of here. Don't   
come back either. I am supposed to get rid of you... wait. Stay here, I'll be back."  
  
Without waiting for a response Robin ran toward the closest clothing shop and   
bought some clothes for Ruther. She estimated his sizes, but got what she needed and ran   
back to where he was waiting for her in the alley. She instructed him to get out of town as   
soon as possible and to go start again somewhere nice.  
  
"Ya don know what ya do foa me, kid."  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Ruther turned for a moment to look at the items he had received and when he   
looked up to thank Robin she had already left his to start over. He smiled to himself and   
did what the child had told him to do.  
Robin walked away from the alleyway with a smile on her face. She was happy   
and she knew she had to enjoy it as much as she could before something else would come   
and ruin her conscience in some horrid way. For now, she would just enjoy the smooth   
sounds of jazz as she walked down the busy streets of Arontowne. 


	6. Unwinding the Cycle

****  
Part 6  
Unwinding the Cycle  
****  
  
Robin stayed in Arontowne for a few more days after receiving her pay from the   
'disposal' of Ruther. She bought herself a new boat and went on her way doing small   
jobs here and there. As good as she got, someone out there was always better. It was   
when she turned fifteen when she got the label of 'lady killer' when she finished a job   
that included a whole 115-man crew and ten marines. She was paid well for that, but the   
money was all spent on things that would lead her to the Rio Poneglyph.  
She owned a large ship that held enough room for herself, food and all of her   
hundreds of books. Though not all the volumes helped her in her search, she was hesitant   
to part with them in case she had overlooked something important. As she got older, she   
had read many of what lied on the dusty shelves three or more times than necessary.  
Her life on the ship was quite simple and the complexity of outside life was not a   
problem. It was around the age of eighteen when she saw the world shift and a new   
meaning was put into her life... She had met a man.  
She had come across this man after a letter he sent to her while she was out at sea.   
He was interested in her skills and experiences, which she gladly told him about, but   
refrained from giving any real personal information. She was not very trusting of a   
person that she couldn't see or actually physically communicate with, but she kept in   
touch by writing letters to him all the same. She had also asked him to talk about himself,   
but his reply was to check the papers. This confused her slightly until the monthly paper   
arrived by gull. Here she saw articles on rogue pirates of the worst kind and flyers of   
those who are wanted by the marines. One sheet caught her eye as she flipped through the   
newsprint; the man who had a crooked smile, dark slicked hair, and clothes of the best   
kind... She knew it had to be him, The Crocodile.  
She inquired this in her next message and was replied with an answer that said he   
was nothing but the man she assumed he was. She was having conversations with a   
wanted pirate, a fellow person who is wanted by the marines, a fellow person who also   
has a similar secret as she. Though she'd never tell.  
  
It was a few weeks before she made it to the next shore of a small island called   
Kahini. The people that lived her led simple lives, farming mostly, and were run by a   
small urban town in the center of the island. The main food sources here were Taro; a   
root that was used to make other dishes, much like a potato; and an array of fresh fruits   
that grew on the tropical trees in the warm, sunny climate.  
The people on the island looked at Robin without kindness and some went so far   
as to whisper some names behind her back. The eighteen-year old kept her eyes to the   
ground and made her way towards the city hall. The dirt roads soon turned to gravel and   
then paved as she got closer and closer towards the more metropolitan part of the island.  
The streets in the city were quite different from what she experienced in   
Arontowne; covered on the sides with fallen frawns and brick colored dirt people walked   
with only sandals and sarongs with T-shirts. It had small commercial businesses   
including a farmers market in the center of town and some popular sea shops next to   
small food businesses. People looked at her from store windows with hungry looks   
mainly because foreigners usually brought money and Robin was definitely a foreigner to   
this island. A land having the economy based on tourism... it was a good concept, unless   
nobody showed up and because of that the situation would bring the land into economical   
turmoil, but she tried not to think about any of this. It was not her problem.  
She walked up to the city hall, which looked like a large plantation home, and   
knocked on the door. A guard answered and allowed her to enter almost instantly   
recognizing who she was. Robin had noticed his hand slightly tremble when closing the   
door behind her. The guard had her follow him to where the governor of the island did his   
political business. The room was quaint, but had a thick odor that reminded her of a bar.   
It was the stench of liquor and self-annihilation, that is, if self-annihilation had a smell.   
Robin sat herself down in the wicker chair that was placed in front of the governor's desk   
and waited for the man to return from wherever he was.  
It didn't take long till Robin figured something was amiss. She stood and walked   
around towards the other side of the desk and saw a large man asleep on the ground,   
scotch bottle in hand. Robin gave a deep sigh and looked around the room for a glass of   
water. She had to get the man conscious in order to do business with him. She found a   
wineglass filled halfway with water and grabbed it by the neck. She turned back towards   
the man and dumped the warm water in the governor's face.  
The man groaned loudly before his eyes slowly fluttered open. It took a while till   
he registered his surroundings, but finally became aware of the young woman standing in   
front of him.  
  
"Miss, I am not looking for a 'good time.' Just take some money and go."  
  
Robin couldn't help but smile. She knew what others thought of her beauty. She   
was exotic looking and was well known for it. It was easy to mistake her for those whose   
professions and conducted on street corners.  
  
"Sir, I've come here because you requested a job to be done."  
  
The governor looked up at her with a confused expression on his face. He finally   
saw Robin's face and figured out who she was.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Miss. Please take a seat. I know what thought that might have been   
running through your head when you saw me..."  
  
"Sir, I don't believe you do know what I was thinking."  
  
"Er...of course. I only assumed. Well, anyway, I wanted you to do something for   
me. It's really quite simple and this particular person will go quite willingly. In fact, will   
aid you in anyway he can."  
"Sir?"  
  
"I want you to kill me, Miss."  
  
Robin looked at the governor with wide eyes. Never had she received a wish for   
herself to kill the employer. It was farfetched and very dangerous, especially when   
dealing with a man involved deeply in the politics in his own country. To kill a governor   
was a dangerous job, but to kill a governor who was willing... it was almost unheard of.  
  
"Sir, with all do respect. I believe that you may need to rethink this..."  
  
"NO!" The man's dilated eyes drew her attention to his face. He was still quite   
drunk and his hair was matted down with the water she poured on his and the sweat that   
he had secreted earlier. "I can't be the one to let my people down! I have to die. For you   
see, this island's economy is so bad; we can't survive unless we have without outside   
support. Our business revenue has dropped drastically and we have really nothing left. I   
have nothing left to give them. I can't live anymore to let this place down, let the people   
down."  
  
Robin nodded in an understanding manner. She remembered seeing the people's   
desperate looks in their eyes as she passed by the businesses in the streets. These people   
were under trying times, but surely there was a way to get through it? Robin was about to   
ask the man a question when she saw a gun handle two inches from her face. The   
governor held it out to her without reluctance and Robin took it in her hand.  
The man closed his eyes expecting to feel searing pain when he heard a loud   
thump. He slowly opened his eyes to see Robin standing in front of his with the arms   
crossed and eyes narrowed in anger. It wasn't till he felt something grip his neck and   
begin to choke him when he felt almost absolute terror.  
Robin's eyes almost flared in anger. How could he just throw away his life so   
easily while others strive to keep their own alive? This type of person made Robin feel   
sick to her stomach. She felt the grip on the man get tighter with the arm she had   
summoned. Watching the man's eyes bug out was not amusing, but she decided to grant   
the man his wish, despite what consequences she would have to face in the future.  
She watched as the man's body gave up on itself and crumble on the floor. She   
left just as quickly as she came, walking through the town as if nothing had come of this   
day. She killed their leader and she didn't want to be killed because of that. 'Nico Robin,   
killed by angry island villagers...' She definitely didn't want that to be the headlines in   
the next paper and what was even more important was that she didn't want to have   
Crocodile see it.  
There was just something about the man that man her happy and cringe at the   
same time. This feeling could only be described as weird.  
  
She left the island in no time leaving nothing that said she had been there except   
footprints and the dead governor. It was only a week later when the new paper was sent   
out when she saw the wanted sheet with her on it, but instead of the 20 million bellies it   
was now raised to 79 million. The marines upped the bounty because of the governor, as   
well as probably some of the others she had gotten rid of recently.  
Robin was not proud of the rise in the bounty, but accepted her place in society.   
Some people were just made to be on the run while others had normal decent lives. Robin   
knew that she wouldn't be satisfied with a normal life, not while the Rio Poneglyph was   
out there. It was what she wanted most in the world, and who was she to deny what she   
wanted?  
It rained a couple days after her departure from Kahini, but the rain actually felt   
calming amidst everything that had been going on recently. Robin sat outside a few times   
enjoying the cool sea rain splatter on her face and arms. It felt nice to just enjoy what was   
around oneself and Robin took it upon her to do just that.  
  
Robin received letters more and more from the man named Crocodile and she'd   
reply in the same fashion. She was happy to have some kind of companionship while she   
was out at sea, especially on long trips. She had mentioned her slight unhappiness to him   
and he replied by giving a gift to her. Yet it was no ordinary gift, but a large turtle that   
swam by her boat.  
Almost fell when she first saw it swimming towards her ship. She let out a sigh   
when it had stopped next to her boat but was quite confused when it stayed there for a   
few minutes, as if waiting for her orders. It wasn't until then that she saw the note in the   
turtle's beak. She had one of her arms take the note from its place and pass it up the side   
of the ship to where Robin stood.  
Unfolding the paper carefully she read the runny ink lines that held a message.   
While some words were not recognizable, the main meaning of the message was quite   
clear; Crocodile wanted to be close to her. Robin read the letter over and over to see if   
there was a catch or some weird kind of hidden meaning to it, but found none. The man   
didn't send the turtle to threaten her, but to make a closer link to her. A small soft smile   
appeared on her face and she hoped that one day she'd be able to meet the man who was   
being so kind to her.  
  
It was only six years later when her hopes would turn into reality.  
  
Robin's years in her twenties weren't going as well as she had hoped. When she   
turned twenty she had lost her ship in a storm and rode Panchi towards her destinations.   
She was later grateful to her turtle friend, but she still saw it as a bit of a hassle for she   
couldn't have him carry all the books she wanted. So she read them as quickly as   
possible, soaking all the information she could in her mind like a sponge.  
During her twenty-first and second years she was face with some of the rowdiest   
and disturbing pirates she had ever encountered. Before her job was accomplished the   
ship crew almost got her in the middle of a domestic dispute and then a very close   
encounter with the marines. Wanting nothing more that to keep her life out of the hands   
of the marines; she took some money and fled the ship, never seeing the Captain and   
crew again. It was only till she had received a message from Crocodile did she see   
anything worthwhile to follow.  
The message she received her twenty-third year was full of promise and intrigue   
that poor attention-starved Robin needed to see and hear for herself. She decided to go   
and let Crocodile know of her acceptance. The reply came faster than she thought it   
would and she soon found where her next destination would be: The small city of   
Natamba, outside of the large kingdom of Alabasta. 


	7. Annex: Changing of the Wind

I am hoping that those of you that read my fic will enjoy this little annex. It takes place between chapters 6 and 7 (which isn't up yet. but hopefully will be soon, or I'll just *sigh* rewrite it.) And a thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!  
  
**** Annex One Changing of the Wind ****  
  
Nico Robin was anxious. She would finally be able to meet the man she had been writing to for so long. It's hard to picture what the man may look like, but his demeanor was that of a cunning human who watched out for himself at all times. She could relate to that type of personality; she also watched out for herself at all times. The Crocodile was a man of great importance in the Grandline and soon she would be there and become just as important as him, maybe even more so. She wanted to get away form her life as a wanted criminal who killed for cash. It was a repulsive job, but in order to survive in a world gone wrong, you had to make what you were given. In this case; it would be the devil fruit.  
The 'curse' was a blessing in some situations, but it also lived up its namesake. When she was alone and depressed she would think of how life would be like without the fruit; with her parents still alive and well. She would be settling out on her own by now, visiting her family every so often. Maybe she would imagine siblings that she'd keep in touch with and had similar interests. Her fantasies were a lifesaver, but they were only figments of something nonexistent. In the real world all she had was Panchi and the written words of Crocodile. In a way, it was enough for her.  
Robin knew that her trip to Crocodile in Natamba would take a while, so she decided that the next island she arrived to would be where she would stop for information. It didn't take long for that island to show up. It was a rowdy place where buccaneers and privateers came from all over to drink and get their jollies from the local women. Information and rumors at these hangouts were very easy to get. You could pay, overhear, or just ask anyone for the information needed to get what you wanted in no time. It was an underground business everyone knew about, but did nothing to stop it.  
Telling Panchi she'd be back in a little while, she set off to gather some things she may need to prepare herself for the visit to Natamba. She gathered some provisions for her ride as well as some lighter clothing. The heat was already affecting this town, but the closer she got to the area of Alabasta; the hotter it would get.  
After she had bought most of what she needed; Robin walked down a crowded street looking for other things she may need for her trip. A bright light from a store window caught her eye and she looked to see what the store sold. It was a nice bookstore that had obviously been there since the first inhabitation of the island. The walls were a faded brick color and the roof looked like it had seen better days. Robin decided that a quick look in the shop wouldn't hurt.  
The inside definitely looked better than the outside. It was neatly furnished with soft cushioned seats and shelves upon shelves of books. The variety of books was that of a large library; entertainment, study, or research journals covered the area. An old woman came up to Robin welcoming her inside.  
Soon Robin had picked out a few books, sat in a chair and began to skim through the pages. None seem to satisfy her until she came across a book on Alabasta. The knowledge would be useful if Crocodile had any interest in the nearby country, so she decided to read the first few pages. The stories of old legends that were passed down from generation to generation filled the page; even stories of the poneglyphs that lie underneath the city were mention with in the first two pages. The search for the Rio Poneglyph was now closer because of what may be written in this book.  
Standing up, Robin decided to purchase the book. The old woman at the counter was more than happy to help her and Robin couldn't help to feel like this had been the woman's first sale for a while. Digging into her purse she pulled out a few thousand bellies and handing it to the woman.  
  
"Here, for your shop."  
  
The woman was speechless she looked as if she had never held that much money before. Robin just smiled as she picked up her bags and left the shop, ignoring the woman's protests. The streets were once again filled with masses of seamen as well as others that came for fun. And this source of fun was centered in the bars that were scattered about the city. Robin knew she could take a rowdy bar, but she didn't what to hassle r be hassle. A nice pub would fit her mood for that day.  
The Red Drop Inn was a pub and a bed and breakfast establishment that appealed to Robin immediately. For one, it was out of the more violent areas of the city and therefore would attract less unwanted attention. The pub seemed cozy, and Robin wanted to just relax. She went to an empty table and sat down on the stool. Pulling out her book she noticed that a man had come up to her table asking for something.  
  
"Can I get anything for ya, miss?"  
  
She kindly asked for a glass of ale and began to read the new book. As stories of old and new were read, Robin almost missed the ale that was placed in front of her. How did she know that Alabasta had so much history? She had heard of the country a long time ago, but never had any real interest in the culture.  
Robin wouldn't even be going there if t weren't for Crocodile.  
Placing the book on the table after marking her page she sipped her ale as she glanced around the pub. It was quiet; almost too quiet. From previous experience and just common sense she knew that pubs and bars were sticklers for those who like to drink, gamble, and be loud. This pub seemed to be an exception to this well known rule. Only three other people were in the room; the waiter, a man at the counter, and the bartender. Robin felt that if her intuition was right she should leave and go back to Panchi. She stood up and placed a few bellies on the table to pay for her drink. She gathered her things and headed for the door, but was stopped by the waiter.  
  
"S'cuse me, miss. I believe you forgot something."  
  
Robin turned to face the man. "What did I forget?"  
  
The waiter motioned for the other two men to join him. Robin saw that she was surrounded on three sides. "You forgot to watch your back, Nico Robin."  
  
All three men pulled out gun and pointed them at her. Robin told herself to remain calm. They knew she was wanted by the marines. This situation was only a small setback. She called on her power to take care of the weapons that were in her way. Arms sprouted from the men's wrists and swatted the weapons out of the men's hands. What she did expect was the bartender to throw a small knife at her.  
The sharp piercing pain entered her left arm. She hadn't felt anything like this for as long as she could remember. Turning toward the bartender she called upon two arms to come out of his shoulders. They took a hold of both sides of his head as his hands went to grab the new appendages to help release the pressure she held him with. The other men looked at their friend with frightened eyes, wanting to help him, but doing nothing because of fear for their own lives.  
  
"Do you know why I'm wanted?" Robin asked in a low voice.  
  
The struggling man shook his head 'no.'  
  
"Really? I think you should be able to figure it out. There are reasons why people are wanted. I kill for a living, but I'm sure you didn't know that. I may be generous and let you go, but I am contemplating on this decision."  
  
The man rambled for mercy.  
  
Robin sighed. She was mad, but she didn't want to kill the man. He must have assumed he could make a quick thousand with her bounty. Yet, he himself tried to kill her; it was so similar to her own 'job'. Within a few seconds she sighed making her decision. A sickening snap filled the pub followed by the sound of a body falling to the floor.  
The men that witnessed the killing fled the pub and left Robin there by her lonesome. She was happy that they'd left. She kneeled to the floor and looked at her injured arm through tear-filled eyes. The blood still dripped down her arm; because of the knife that kept the wound open. She grabbed the knife and bit her lip as she pulled the offending object out of her arm. No screams came, but more tears trailed down her face.  
She hated what she had become. She was alone and had been alone for almost her whole life. Robin turned to the man she had killed and crawled to him. She didn't want to kill him, but it was the only way. The only way she knew as an escape or path to follow. Bringing a hand up to him face she saw the lifeless eyes facing nothing in particular, she brought her hand over the eyelids she closed them for the last time.  
Robin willed herself to gather her belongings and walk back to where Panchi waited. It was a hard trip back. Robin felt her tears drip down her face and blood drizzle down her arm as she ignored the looks she got from those who she passed by.  
Panchi was where she had left him earlier that day. She walked over to him and patted his face. She realized she had a companion and may eventually have another one in a few days. Crocodile would know what she is going through; he was also cursed with the devil's fruit. Robin smiled and kissed Panchi. She wiped the tears off of her face and washed her wound out with some water she had packed. It would only be a few more days till she wouldn't be lonely anymore. 


	8. Up In Knots

****  
  
Part 7   
  
Up in Knots  
  
****  
  
Robin's travel to the island of Natamba was a quiet and uneventful   
  
one, but since her problems at the least island she enjoyed the peaceful   
  
splashes Panchi's body made in the water. Her arm still stung when she   
  
moved it, but was healing nicely. She had also read through most of the   
  
book that she had bought in the town, which may come in handy when she   
  
had some free time to roam the streets in Alabasta.  
  
The island wasn't as big as she first had thought it would be, but   
  
the ports were very large; as well as the bustling crowds that covered all   
  
the streets and alleyways. The strange exotic scents that filled Robin's   
  
lungs excited her. This place was very different from those islands she had   
  
visited in the past. For on this day she would meet someone she could   
  
possibly connect with and hopefully do the same with her.  
  
As she walked through the streets she came to realize that she   
  
looked like a foreigner in this area. Not only didn't she stand out, but her   
  
clothes were too thick and therefore her body was getting too hot. Robin   
  
definitely didn't want to meet Crocodile all dirty and sweaty, so she   
  
decided to do some quick shopping while she still had time. The clothing   
  
shops were easy to find, which relieved Robin on the stress on how much   
  
time she had. When she had last received a letter from Crocodile, it stated   
  
that she should meet him "By the fountain as the sun lowers on the   
  
horizon."  
  
Robin liked the fact that he wrote somewhat cryptically. It made   
  
his letters fun to read on the long trips out at sea.  
  
Picking out clothes was a simple task; she picked very plain   
  
patterns; mainly because she usually didn't wear anything flashy. She   
  
didn't like standing out too much, but sometimes it was inevitable. Her   
  
foreign looks already drew much unneeded attention, but dressing so   
  
differently would just add to that. In the end she decided on a light purple   
  
style of dress that seemed popular among those who crowded the streets.   
  
She was thankful that the clothing didn't draw as much attention to her as   
  
the previous clothing had. Looking at the sky she figured she'd still have   
  
few hours till the sun began to set, so she decided to go back to Panchi,   
  
who was waiting by the docks.  
  
She was quite happy about his loyalty; considering he was a gift.   
  
He was a kind animal and didn't do much to annoy her. He would wait for   
  
her as long as she wanted and for this she was very happy. It was nice to   
  
have a companion while traveling, even if the mode of transportation was   
  
created by that particular companion. She didn't really seem to mind that   
  
he didn't talk back, but would listen. That was what everyone needed; just   
  
someone to listen to. The world would become so much better if everyone   
  
were to do just that. Sit and listen to each other.  
  
Robin saw Panchi waiting at the docks and she smiled. He always   
  
was there for her…  
  
"How are you doing, Panchi? I have some food if you want   
  
something."  
  
The massive turtle seemed to like her attention and looked a bit   
  
hungry. She sat on the dock handing bits of lettuce and other pieces of   
  
vegetable to him. As he was munching she told him of her assumption on   
  
how Crocodile was like and how he might be towards someone with the   
  
same curse. Panchi looked at her when she paused and began to chew   
  
again when she started talking. Robin figured it was either his way of   
  
paying attention, or to completely drown out her ranting. Either way, she   
  
was just content to talk while the turtle was right beside her.  
  
Robin looked up at the sky and saw the sun was beginning to fall   
  
to its rest as the moon began to show its face in the daylight sky. She stood   
  
up and gave Panchi a kiss for good luck. Walking down the streets of   
  
Natamba was actually easier to do during sunset rather than during the   
  
mid-afternoon. The sun was giving the sky the beautiful colors of orange,   
  
red, purple, and then night blue. She arrived at the fountain and found   
  
herself still look at the sky as she waited.  
  
"Do you normally stare at the sky?"  
  
Robin's gaze looked to find the owner of the deep voice that had   
  
just asked that question. There he stood, the man they called The   
  
Crocodile. He was very tall and definitely a man of the seas. The scar that   
  
ran across his face intrigued her, but what she was focused on was how   
  
she should act in front of him. She knew to be cool and level headed; that   
  
was the most important key.  
  
"I only stare at the sky when I need to clear my head. How about   
  
you? Do you ever stare at the heavens?"  
  
Crocodile chuckled under his breath. "I only look when there is   
  
nothing I see on land that I can see in the heavens."  
  
Robin smiled. He even liked to speak in cryptic tones. He held out   
  
an arm for her to hold and as she graciously took it, she had to wonder   
  
where he would lead her troubled life now.  
  
Crocodile led her to a large ship that was on the opposite, more   
  
secluded part of the ocean. For a fleeting second she wondered how   
  
Panchi was doing, but the thought quickly left her mind when the man in   
  
front of her began to speak.  
  
"Nico Robin, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you face to face.   
  
Please, sit down."  
  
Robin sat in the large leather chair that was facing a paper filled   
  
desk. Crocodile sat in the chair of the opposite side and took out a few   
  
sheets of paper from a pile. Robin watched his movement with a close eye;   
  
he was very fluid in the way he moved, it was almost a pleasure to watch;   
  
like watching waves rolls onto the beach. Robin then noticed that he   
  
looked at her with a curious face, but she just sat and waited for the first   
  
few words to come between them.  
  
"Have you ever thought about the idea of an utopian society?"  
  
The question was definitely one that Robin had not expected him   
  
to ask. Thinking the question through her mind she answered her smooth   
  
voice.  
  
"I believe that almost everyone at one time would want to have   
  
that type of society. And that's only because one doesn't exist in this   
  
world."  
  
Crocodile nodded agreeing with her speculation. Yet, he seemed as   
  
if he wanted her to give him more to go on. He seemed to debate on if he   
  
should go on with his plan, but paused when Robin spoke again.  
  
"I have read and studied such societies over the years; cities that   
  
are free of war and corruption, but that was all folly. Many were destroyed   
  
by new way invaders in the end."  
  
"You seem to know much in the study of people, Nico Robin. Tell   
  
me, does this subject fascinate you?"  
  
Robin gave him an affirmative answer and he smiled.  
  
"Have you every heard of the organization of Baroque Works?"  
  
Robin tried to think of the name, but couldn't find anything that   
  
would be remotely connected to the name of 'Baroque Works'.  
  
"I don't believe I have, sir."  
  
"Really? Well, we are an new organization, but still the reputation   
  
is one that is very… noticeable. And, by the way, you can call me   
  
Crocodile."  
  
He took some sheets of paper and handed them to Robin. She   
  
skimmed through the informative sheets as he spoke to her.  
  
"Baroque Works is mainly a group of agents that will help create   
  
this new Utopia that I want to create. It's simply a conquer strategy, but I   
  
would like to refrain from calling it that.  
  
"These agents are all asked to be a part of this group. They were   
  
chosen for their skills and status. It's actually how I have come to know of   
  
you. You have quite the reputation around the Grandline. Anyway, these   
  
agents are asked to join. If they decline, they will never speak of it again;   
  
if they accept the invitation they will come to a 'commanding officer'.   
  
These 'officers' are usually the higher ranking men and women. Then   
  
each agent is then given a name. For men the are called "Mr." and then the   
  
number of their rank. Women are called "Miss." and then a special day or   
  
holiday. This is to ensure there are no names passed around about who   
  
may or may not be in B.W. No one should no anyone else's identity and   
  
that is mainly for protection.  
  
"Do you follow?"  
  
Robin nodded as she listened to Crocodile explain more of the   
  
fundamentals of the group called Baroque Works. They were extreme   
  
ideas and many drastic measures would have to be taken. yet this was a   
  
chance to have people that were of the same caliber with her. It was   
  
something she wanted have more than almost anything.  
  
When Crocodile finished his explanation he held out a hand to her.  
  
"Do you accept?"  
  
Robin smiled and shook the man's warm hand.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Living on the ship with Crocodile was a new experience that Robin   
  
had to get used to. She hadn't lived with anyone else for over ten years   
  
and being alone was just something she was used to. Being accepted into   
  
Baroque Works was something that didn't truly appeal to her, but to meet   
  
people was something that her lonely life needed. It was also definitely   
  
better than the assassin jobs she had to pull her life through; much more   
  
calming and less detrimental to the soul.  
  
All she needed now was a name…  
  
She was told by Crocodile to call him Mr.0 when they were in   
  
public and sometimes in private. Nobody expect her knew that the leader,   
  
Mr.0 was indeed the dreaded pirate named The Crocodile; one of the   
  
named "Seven." Yet she wondered who she would be partnered with. She   
  
had been allowed to flip through the papers and see who was or was to be   
  
part of B.W. Some had caught her eye, while others were just something   
  
she didn't want to get in touch with. She also went through the list of some   
  
of the men's partners. All of them had some sort of holiday name or day-  
  
of-the-week name.  
  
Where she came in; she had no idea. Walking on the top of the   
  
deck, she watched Panchi swim next to the ship. The waters glittered   
  
under the mid-afternoon sunlight and Robin just stood at the railing and   
  
watch. It was another hot day, the sun beating down in the desert area, but   
  
there were cool breezes that picked u from the water. She loved the sun, it   
  
kept her spirits up. She hadn't liked the dark since she was a little girl;   
  
even before the devil fruit's curse.  
  
Maybe she would want her name to have something to do with   
  
Sunday. Then something clicked. To be sunny all day… Miss All-Sunday.   
  
It was a ridiculous way to come up with a code name, but it worked well.   
  
No one would have to know how she came up with it anyway; the name   
  
was hers to own for as long as she liked.  
  
She told Crocodile of her decision that night and he had agreed the   
  
name would be hers. It was then she awaited her partner assignment.   
  
Robin waited in her chair expecting Crocodile to call out a name and tell   
  
her where to meet the man, but all she got was an confused look.  
  
"Is there something else, Miss All-Sunday?"  
  
Robin willed herself from getting too flustered.  
  
"No, that is. What about my assignment?"  
  
"Assignment?"  
  
"Yes, to a partner."  
  
The man's laughter filled the room leaving Robin to feel a bit   
  
uneasy. His laugh was chilling to the bone; something that was totally not   
  
what she would expect from the suave man.  
  
"Miss All-Sunday, I am your partner."  
  
Robin didn't know if she could believe it. She would be partnered   
  
up with Crocodile and would be with him at the top of the hierarchy. She   
  
didn't know if she should have been relieved or afraid of this outcome.   
  
Was she really that powerful? It was only time that would tell her if her   
  
hopes and or fears would come true. 


End file.
